The sun will rise again
by EmryKoopa77
Summary: Fawful is taking over the mushroom kingdom again, but this time Mario and Luigi need all the help they can get, he's turning everyone into zombies. his first plan is to rule Saharas land and the Mushroom kingdom, next... the world


The sun will rise again

I do not the own Mario, all I own is the plot and my OCs I also do not own the song safe and sound by Taylor swift. This is the first chapter of my first story on I hope you enjoy it :) p.s My oc Emry koop is in this story, go read my bio to find out who she is, thanks :D and sorry for any spelling mistakes.

The Mushroom kingdome was always a peaceful place. The sun was always shining and the moon and the stars always came out at night. It almost seemed like paradise, that is untill the war started. I would like to tell the story of the tragic time the Mushroom kingdome went to war, About how these 18 brave heroes risked their lives saving this beloved kingdome. And it all started June 16, 2009.

Peach sat in her adopted 12 year old koopa daughter's bedroom singing her favorite song to her. "I remeber tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, When all those shadows almost killed you'r light." She strummed the gutar that Emry let her borrow. And then she continued to sing "I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, but all thats dead and gone and past tonight." Emry started quietly humming along to the singing. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound." Then there came a gutar solo, The koopa girl smiled sleeply and closed her eyes as Peach continued to sing. "Don't you dare look out your window, darling everythings on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on, to this, luluby, even when the musics gone, gone. Just close your eyes,the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound. Ohhhhh ohhhhh, Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound. Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh." The princess finished the song and set the gutar back in its rightful place. As she left the bedroom she smiled at the sleeping Koopa girl, and then she turned out the light and went to her own bedroom. "Hi sweetie." Mario gave her a kiss "I'm tired, it was a long day today ya know?" he let out a big yawn. "I know, Mario." She laid down on her pillow and Mario turned out the light. And for the whole night everyone slept peacefully, Except for one koopa girl and her twin brother.

In Sahrasland...

Daisy got up eairlier then she intended to, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so she made breakfast for her and her husband Luigi. She sat down at the orange and yellow checkered table with a cup of coffee in her hands with an orange robe wrapped around her. "Ow!" The tomboy yelped, the brown liquid burnt her tounge. She puckered her lips and carefully set it down on the table. Daisy slummped down on the couch. She didnt want to wake Luigi so she didn't turn on the tv, instead she looked at the mural of pictures hanging on the orange painted wall. One picture she especially liked of her and Luigi.

It was on their wedding day. The photographer did a wonderful job taking pictures. There was also a picture of her,Peach and Rosalina that Daisy liked a lot. All pictures brought back some kind of memory to her, thats why Daisy loves pictures so much "Mornin my flower." Daisy jumped a little. She looked over her shoulder just to see Luigi pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Hi." she gave him a half smile. "You're up early." "Yeah, I had some bad dreams last night I kept waking up." "Well," He sat down beside her. "What were your dreams about?" She shrugged "I had dreams that Fawful took over the mushroom kingdome again, he was turning everyone into zombies, including you and me..." Daisy sighed "I know I wasn't even there when he tried to take over the Mushroom kingdome the first time, but Luigi, you were there. When all that happened, I was worried about you." Luigi wrapped his arm around his wife "And, in the dream, Luigi," Her eyes were filled with tears now, and her voice was choked up in a whisper. "You... died." Daisy's hands were cold and shakey. "I- It all seemed so real, I was the only one left alive! A- And I didn't know what to do! I was so devistated!" She continued to cry harder, her shoulder heaved up and down. Luigi hugged her and gave her a tissue. He knew what it was like to have scary dream. But what was truly scary about them, was that most of the time, was that they actully happened.


End file.
